


to be loved by you

by akaaaji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaaaji/pseuds/akaaaji
Summary: time heals.. won't it?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	to be loved by you

**Author's Note:**

> osaaka angst 
> 
> i wrote this cause im salty about bokuaka so yes
> 
> n e ways i dont have anything against osaaka stans!!

december 5th.

'happy birthday my keiji' osamu kissed akaashi's forehead.  
he flinched. eyes wide momentarily after realising what he had done, 'sorry' was what akaashi said.  
he left the house without saying anything

my keiji.  
how akaashi yearned to hear those 2 words again.  
the soft kiss on the forehead  
it was the same

but it wasn’t home

the final match with argentina.  
the hospital.  
akaashi remembered it so vividly.  
the last words that bokuto mouthed as he held akaashi’s hand were 'i love you my keiji, my world' he weakly held up a wedding ring, giving it to akaashi.

the past 10 years, from best friends to lovers.

the day that they both confessed was full of scarlet blushes and secret whispers.  
it was evident that they were both deeply in love with each other.  
one could even say that they were soulmates  
but tragedy struck.  
the man who had supported him since day 1, suddenly left him all alone  
from that day, something inside of akaashi broke

no one had ever seen the bright smile again he always had with bokuto after the calamity.

atsumu tried to set akaashi up with his twin brother, osamu. osamu fell in love with akaashi but he was always silent, never opening up his heart.  
'i'll fix your broken heart'  
after a year of osamu chasing akaashi, he accepted.

even though it seemed that akaashi had moved on, osamu knew.  
he put in all his effort,  
showering akaashi with love and affection

but he knew it wasn’t enough

it would never be enough

how could he compare with the main protagonists of the world?

osamu once saw the wedding ring with akaashi and he tried to ask about it   
akaashi ignored him for 3 days,   
akaashi coldly said ‘don’t ever talk about that again.'

then  
for the very first time  
akaashi drank  
and the first name he slurred?

‘my koutarou’

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed it and have a nice day! <3


End file.
